outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bodas
The '''Bodas '''are one of the many species native to the Rigel system. They are a member of the United Rigel Worlds and Colonies, which has been a member state of the United Federation of Planets since 2164. They are native to Rigel IV, and they have a reputation as master traders. Biology Bodas share a resemblance to the Earth rat, possessing grey fur, snouts, pointed ears and small, perceptive eyes. They also possess long, prehensile tails. Early in their history they were a non-sapient animal species, but they were subjected to significant genetic modification. They were hastily genetically advanced into a bipedal form with an upright posture, while their skulls were enlarged to increase their intelligence, sentience and capability for speech. This genetic manipulation was imperfect, and the Bodas suffer from a wide variety of physiological issues, including Rigellian bone-stress syndrome and Rigelian fever. Their legs are very short, causing them to stoop and walk with a shambling gait. Their speech was harsh, lacking the capacity for labial sounds (those formed with the lips) such as 'b', 'm', 'p' and 'v', while giving most vowels a buzzing inflection. Due to difficulty reproducing, the Bodas are not very numerous, with their population estimated at less than one million. History and Culture Early in their history the Bodas were a non-sapient animal species that were kept as pets and used as labourers by a race known as The Masters, who disappeared several thousand years ago. Aware that they were dying, The Masters genetically engineered the Bodas to make them into intelligent creatures which could serve as the caretakers of their legacy, safeguarding the knowledge, memorials and great works of architecture which The Masters had built during their golden age. The Bodas carried out their caretaking duties for 10,000 years, studying the records left by the Masters until they came to a complete understanding of the long-dead Masters, their works, and the engineered nature of themselves. The Bodas grew offended by the sheer arrogance of the Masters, and finding the idea of preserving them to be abhorrent, the Bodas destroyed almost every trace of them. To make amends for the Masters and redeem their own consciences, the Bodas decided to work to ensure that no one followed the Masters' way of cosmic vandalism and self-aggrandisement. To these ends, they resisted the aggressive overtures of the Rigelian Jelna and set up the Rigellian Trade Authority as a rival the Rigellian Trade Commission, hoping to use trade as a medium for spreading their wisdom to the rest of the galaxy. Rigel IV became a crossroads for interstellar trade, knowledge and civilisation. In the 2090s, the Bodas welcomed human colonists from Earth, allowing them to set up the New Burbank township on Rigel IV. New Burbank has since grown into one of the largest metropolitan hubs in the Federation. The Bodas are known for their longevity, and they have a reputation for wisdom and restraint. At the core of Bodas beliefs is a strong sense of humility, which finds the arrogant self-glorification of the Masters to be abhorrent and deeply offensive. They take a backseat in galactic affairs, rarely venturing off-world other than to participate in Federation Council subcommittees, where they are skilled legislators, having established many of the Federation's standing regulations for complex issues such as the establishment of colonies and the division of land on uninhabited planets. The Bodas still possess complete records of the history of the Rigel system and the Masters, as well as ancient knowledge such as the identity of the Preservers. They guard this information very closely. Members of other races often make pilgrimages to the mountain shrines where the knowledge of the Masters is preserved, but all are forbidden from laying eyes upon it.